


It Takes A Village

by DJ_Rocca_87



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Rocca_87/pseuds/DJ_Rocca_87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire unwinds after a long day with the assistance of the residents of Haven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Takes A Village

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SiriCerasi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriCerasi/gifts).



It had been another long session for Claire Callahan and Audrey Parker, the night was getting darker and the hours were waning. Exhausted from the constant emotional connection to Audrey, Claire found herself too drained to stand. Usually she would move on and let Audrey have her night but tonight was different. She could feel something was coming, something was changing. Something inside her screamed her death would come tonight.

“Claire?” Audrey asked, peering into the red head’s face, concern in her face. The Doctor looked up with a long ‘hm’ leaving her lips. “You ok?” the blonde asked.

Claire forced a smile, “Yeah. I’ll be ok, but do you mind if I stay here for a while?”

Audrey nodded enthusiastically. “Sure! Sure, it’s fine. I was just going to try to see what other songs I can play,” she said, gesturing to the piano.

“Sounds lovely, let’s see what you got.”

A few hours later, apparently ‘Chop Sticks’, ‘Heart and Soul’, and a stirring rendition of ‘Happy Birthday’ was all she had in her. As the two parted with laughter, Claire found herself wandering down the road.

Before she knew it, her feet carried her to the small home of Dwight Henerickson. It was so small for a man his stature but he would never leave it. There were too many memories for him in that place. The lights were still on, thought it was nearing 11pm. Though to be honest, she was more surprised that he was even home. Usually he was out until all hours cleaning up whatever mess had happened that day.

Her knuckles hit the door and she winced, she forgot how solid his door was. He opened nearly immediately; he must have been in the kitchen. “Hey,” he said, seeming surprised but happy to see her.

“Hey, can I come in?” She asked, he would never say no and stepped aside, looming over her.

Despite his massive stature, she always felt safe, not intimidated by him. He had always been her gentle giant. She had been there for him after he lost his daughter. It took him months for him to open up and she had been there every day, waiting for him to talk. When he had, she wept with him as he whispered how much he missed his daughter.

He welcomed her into his kitchen where he had been eating dinner…if you wanted to call it that. She laughed softly, “I see some things never change.”

A sheepish grin worked its way onto his face, “Well it’s late and I didn’t want to make a huge meal for one.” He said gesturing to a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. There was something about the hulking man that made her internally swoon. She would never tell him, knowing how afraid he was of getting close to someone after losing his daughter. “You hungry? I can make you a sandwich or would you like to go out instead?”

She had to admit, she didn’t expect that, but she grinned. “Sure.”

Reaching the door in two long strides, he opened the door for her. With a fake curtsey, she scuttled out the door and they headed out into the night. She wasn’t surprised that he brought her to the Guns and Roses café, which was still open. He loved their pie and to be fair, it was great pie.

Though last time she knew, she was not on good terms with Jordan McKee who was behind the counter. Mostly because of how Jordan aimed a gun at her on Halloween, but Claire could forgive her. Jordan was a woman going through something she couldn’t even imagine, so there were no hard feelings on her end. As Dwight sat her down at a table for two. A waitress came over and got their orders and disappeared in the back. Claire could feel Jordan’s burning gaze but it didn’t bother her that much. Not when Dwight was peering down at her with a quiet look.

“What?” She asked, tilting her head.

Dwight reached out and placed his hand on hers. His hand covered hers, it made her feel like she was a tiny little girl and he was a massive giant. “You seem…different tonight…are you ok?”

A sigh billowed out of her, “It’s nothing, I just need to relax.”

He laughed, it was quiet and rich, and so lovely to hear. “Spending the night with me is how you do that?”

“Yeah, you’re my friend. I need to be with my friends. I-“

A black gloved hand reaching in front of her, placing a piece of Boston cream pie down in front of her stopped her thought and answer. Jordan offered a thin smile and given how she had brought out Claire’s favorite pie without asking, she assumed it was an apology. She smiled up at Jordan and nudged out a chair for Jordan.

“How are you, Jordan?” Claire asked.

The woman shrugged, “As fine as a human tazer can be. What brings you here so late?”

“I needed to be around friends.”

Jordan offered a rare smile. “Are we the answer to ‘who the shrink sees?’”

Claire felt a weight lift off her shoulders. “Tonight, yes.”

“Well, we are here for you.” Dwight insisted.

In that moment, she knew that they both meant it.

As she finally walked in the door and kicked off her shoes, she knew the layout so well that she began to walk it with her eyes closed. Between the long day and the full belly, exhaustion sang through her veins. As she crossed the threshold into her room, she felt a presence and stopped.

Opening her eyes, she saw him staring at her. She knew what he wanted and before she could move to destroy her files on Audrey, he was on her. Staring up into the eyes of the bolt gun killer, she knew her instincts were right as always. Tonight would be the night she would die, but she would not go without a fight.


End file.
